¿Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento?
by mxndaddy
Summary: [―Ellos van a tener un bebé ―anunció Levy―. Lu-chan me lo dijo ―agregó lo último nerviosa. ―Ósea, ¿Luce está embarazada? ―Obviamente ―recalcó Gray riéndose―. Porque si es Zeref el embarazado estamos en graves problemas. ―Bueno... ―Levy rió nerviosa―. La cosa es que...] ZerefxLucy. AU.


Se me ocurrió no sé cómo. Y creo que esta idea no se ha publicado todavía, o por lo menos yo no lo he visto. Así que lo siento si existe una historia así, no es mi intención el plagio.

A recomendación de mi querida Princesa he hecho unos pequeños cambios en el título.

Eso es todo. Espero que disfruten. Y lamento cualquier dedazo y error porque al escribir rápido y leer rápido siempre se me pasan.

 **Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

¿Cómo ser un buen padre y no morir en el intento?

 **Primer mes.**

La noticia

Una adolescente de baja estatura de nombre Levy McGarden estaba sentada en una roca del patio de la Academia de Hadas con su celular en mano, finalizando la llamada que hace unos pocos segundos recibía y contestaba. Era de parte de su mejor amiga: Lucy Heartfilia, una de las más conocidas por estar en el desastroso grupo que se conformaba por los estudiantes más destacados ―de mala manera, se quiera o no― de la preparatoria: Gajeel Redfox, Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Mirajane Strauss, Jellal Fernandez, Lisanna Strauss, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Lucy, Zeref Dragneel y la misma Levy. Eran muchos, sí, pero eso no sacaba el hecho de que todos eran muy unidos y se apoyaban entre sí, sin importar los problemas que conlleven enfrentarlo. Y por eso Levy sabía que no le darían la espalda a Lucy cuando diga por qué faltó a clases al igual que Zeref. De todas maneras, no era raro que se ausente con su pareja, y todos lo tenían en cuenta. Sin embargo, esta vez sí. En este momento eso era realmente importante.

Para nadie de la Academia de Hadas era nuevo que Zeref y Lucy llevaban una especie de relación dulce y un poco empalagosa, ya que la mirada de Zeref lo decía todo. Y más con la sobreprotección que le daban sus hermanos… no tan hermanos en realidad ―un gran ejemplo de ello son Gray y Natsu ―, a Lucy cuando un chico se le confesaba al estilo antiguo, con una carta, o en el patio trasero. Ellos le cuidaban a su amada ángel, y Zeref se los devolvía ayudándolos en cualquier cosa. Y aunque parecía una relación beneficiosa, el grupo completo lo hacía por gusto propio, además de encantarles la pareja que formaban ―y eso lo susurraba muchas veces Mirajane―.

En todo caso, siendo amantes, obviamente ya habían hecho el gran paso, y como muchos le dicen: hacer el acto de amor, o sexo, dirán otros. Y esa no será la noticia, que le encargó Lucy, que dará Levy a sus amigos. No. Sino una mucho más trascendental, extraña y… estúpida. Y con mucha sinceridad Levy no le creería a su mejor amiga el suceso contado si no fuera por su tono de voz completamente serio, por las fotos del test de embarazo, por las pruebas, entre otras cosas más.

Y se frotó las manos entre sí tratando de esfumar los nervios, para unos momentos después secarse el sudor que salía de su rostro con la camisa del uniforme. Se revolvió sus cabellos al estar en la puerta de su destino e inspiró y espiró el aire que había contenido en todo su camino, y se dirigió a la mesa del centro completamente decidida.

―Sonríe, sonríe, que ellos no le darán la espalda a Lu-chan… ―se animó Levy mientras tanto.

Ella finalmente se sentó en el lugar que le habían guardado sus amigos, al lado de Mirajane, y levantó la cabeza que mantenía gacha para darles una mirada filosa a todos para que se callen y la escuchen. E hicieron caso, sabiendo que Lucy le había llamado cuando inició el receso.

―Es… Es… ―tartamudeó―. Lu-chan me llamó, y supongo que lo saben… ―todos asintieron. Suspiró y se levantó del banco apoyando sus manos en la mesa―. Lu-chan me dijo algo de suma importancia, y espero que se lo tomen enserio, ya que no es ninguna broma, ¿entendido? ―sin esperar la obvia respuesta, inhaló una gran bocanada de aire para proveerse más valentía y ánimos―. En la otra semana, bueno… ―una gran cantidad de sangre se acumuló en sus mejillas, incómoda, y frunció las cejas. "¿Por qué me dejaste la tarea a mí, Lu-chan?"―, hicieron el amor sin condón. Ellos van a tener un bebé ―anunció por fin, después de muchas vueltas, Levy, en la mesa del comedor de la escuela en la que se encontraban presentes, por suerte, todos sus amigos. Justo como Lucy quería―. Lu-chan me lo dijo ―repitió, muy nerviosa por la reacción de los otros… y porque aún no terminó de informar. Empero, esperaría lo que fuera necesario. Y si tenía que esperar una eternidad para decirles la verdad, lo haría con mucho gusto, demasiado.

―Ósea, ¿Luce está embazada? ―inquirió Natsu, el hermano de Zeref, emocionado por la idea de ser tío.

―Obviamente ―recalcó Gray riéndose―. Porque si es Zeref el embarazado estamos en graves problemas.

―Bueno… ―Levy rió inquieta―. La cosa es que… Zeref está embarazado.

Y el lugar se inundó en un silencio asfixiante.

* * *

Como verán, no está finalizado. Y no tiene determinado cuántos capítulos van a ser. Será un conjunto de viñetas pequeñas hablando de los grandes pasos que se dará entre la pareja y sus amigos, y más los sentimientos de Zeref al él quedarse embarazado y no Lucy, como se supone que debe ser… Sí, yo quedaría como _What the hell?,_ si pasara realmente.


End file.
